mayxitxbefandomcom-20200216-history
Liserian religion
Beliefs Basics - Liserians are Polytheism. They honor, worship, and pray to all the melosa. The main focus of the faith is to fear and appease the melosa. Worship - Worship, and prayers take place in a hisslu to all the melosa through meditation, and donations such as food, or money. These donations go to the hisslu, but they believe that by giving it to the hisslu the melosa are pleased, and will spare them of harm. Afterlife - Liserians do not believe in an afterlife. They believe in rebirth as they call it. They say this is why there are so many lookalikes. These lookalikes are reincarnated versions of themselves, or others that came before them. They believe if you appease the melosa in your life then you will be reborn as another in an even better life. If you do not appease them, they will give you a horrible life, sometimes not even as a Dewa. Supernatural - Dimie, Limie, and Vimie are accepted. Though approached with great caution as sometimes they may be dangerous. Magic is practiced by some Liserians, and learned from a young age. Though they only able to use the first two forms of magic. Clergy - The clergy of the hisslu are lewa. One priest and twelve witnesses. They lead the hisslu, they lead the people in rituals, and hear out those who have questions, or need guidance. They also maintain the hisslu and the shrines. Practices - Sermons are held every Monday Evening. Solemn group prayer and individual prayers are said to honor Essediana and ask for her guidance. After prayers are said in the hisslu, on a shrine a cup of oil is lit, followed by a drop of red dye from the same long match that lit the oil. (one lights the oil then dips the match into a small cup of the red dye and let it fall into the burning oil.) This symbolizes Essediana's sacrifice. Doctrine - The holy book of the petearian faith is called a Thren. In this book it has teachings of the faith, stories of Essediana and the creation of the world, rituals, poems that are said as a group during sermons. All those that wish to may have a copy of the book. Sins - The Petearian faith does not come out and say what is sin and what is not. They believe in karma, and in the belief that if you put out negativity, greed, anger, and other things as such, that the same will come back to you. Key Fundamentals - Honor all the Melosa Give praise to Essediana for her sacrifice she gave to save mankind. Believe in Karma Obtain wisdom and knowledge Attain direction when needed form the melosa. Bond with your match and be one with them for all time Learn from mistakes made. Marriage and Bonding - Petearians believe that each dewa in Andronovia has a match. When you find your match and bond with them you become one with them to such a degree it is unfathomable to humans of Earth and some dewa. For more on mating see anatomy. Although mating feels enjoyable with anyone, with your match each time you mate you will discover new spots, your eyes and their eyes change colors to that of their gem color (which they call your magic color), it will also make you think only of that person, taste them when not around, dream of them, and smell them; desiring to be with only them. When one bonds they will never think of any other in romantic way. You permanently forget any intimate interactions with others. Sometimes even the person if you did not know them in a non-romantic way. Thus over a small period of time dating someone you can find your match. This is why mating around is not taboo in the petearian faith. As they consider it needed in order to find your match. They also do not see this as committing to one, or consummating a relationship. That is only done when two bond. Marriage is called enosu in Andronovian. This is a celebration that a match has been found. Though in the petearian faith these are not required. Rings are still exchanged though between the couple to symbolize they are bonded with their match, as well as sign an official document which is for government records. Divorce is not usually done in the Petearian faith. Though if you do bond by mistake, or with someone that is not your match you may speak to the lewa, and pray to Essediana to break the bond. Magic - In Andronovia it is believed that magic is a gift to all Andronovia, this includes the people. They teach that we all have magic within us much like a talent, and one needs to develop this magic in order to use it. With this comes the different instruments to help direct, guide, symbolize, and make their magic stronger. Magic can be increased with time, bonding, and practice.